La Dame blanche
by Edyuu 003
Summary: On dit que de la lande de Normandie, on peut parfois voir la Dame blanche marcher sous les flots...Que fait cet homme seul sur la grève ? Death fic


**Titre : **La dame blanche

**Auteur :** Edyuu 003.

**Couple :** Lavyuu

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** On dit que de la lande de Normandie, on peut parfois voir la Dame blanche marcher sous les flots...Que fait cet homme seul sur la grève ?

**Série : **D-Gray man

**Pairing :** aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Genre :** Romance / Mystery

Le soleil descendait lentement, s'enfonçant dans la mer. Sur la grève, une silhouette haute et droite fixait l'horizon. La bise marine fouettait ses longs cheveux noirs...

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'ouffrait il ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait dit qu'il se barrait...Alors pourquoi avait il si mal ?

LUI, IL ne l'avait pas retenu. IL l'avait laissé s'enfuir.

Une larme coula.

Combien de fois avait IL embrassé cette servante ? Combien de fois l'avait IL touché ? Aucune, avait-IL répondu. _Mensonge._

Le jeune homme essuya ses yeux. Il savait que son amant préférait les femmes alors comment avaient-ils réussi à devenir un couple ?

Les vagues se cassaient sur les rochers. Les mouettes volaient en tous sens.

La silhouette seule se tint le ventre. Il avait envie de vomir mais n'y arrivait pas. Son coeur se tordait dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-il si mal ?

_Pourquoi ?_

Il se déshabilla lentement, et jeta ses habits sur le sable mouillé.

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage oriental.

Il avança...Il frisonna au contact de l'eau glacée sur ses pieds nus. Il continua d'avancer, glissant vers le lointain. Une première vague le submergea. Il resta de marbre malgré la température. Une seconde vague arriva. Il sauta dedans.

Le sel piqua ses yeux, le froid le pris, lui faisant oublier la douleur intérieure. Il commença à nager. S' éloignant de la plage il s'éloignait...

Bientôt le froid s'estompa. Mais il continuait. Toujours plus loin...

Les vagues le portaient, le vent le poussait. Et les mouettes l'encourageaient.

Le jeune homme se sentait inépuisable. Il ne savait pas où il était. Mètres, kilomètres ? Mais cela lui importait peu. Puis...le froid revint. Mordant, sa chair, gelant ses membres, vidant ses poumons d'air..._Dévastateur_.

Une lame le plaqua, l'emmenant vers le fond.

Il remonta, essuya de respirer. Ce fut de l'eau qu'il aspira. Il hoqueta. Il lui semblait que la mer, qui au départ l'avait aidé, voulait l'emporter. Il se débattit, tendit une main vers le ciel orange. _Orange..._

-L...Lavi...

Le cri avait jailli puis était retombé dans le silence. Le bras aussi.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Comment avait il pu croire qu'IL viendrait l'aider. Une larme se perdit dans les flots. Il se recroquevilla, se laisant entraîner vers le fond.

La lumière s'effaça peu à peu. Et enfin, il fit noir.

Le jeune japonais avait toujours froid et la douleur avait réapparu. Il ne s'occupait plus de respirer, il ne savait plus.

Une image flottait dans sa tête.

Un jeune homme roux l'enlaçait. _Et ils étaient heureux._

Plus jamais, il ne pourrait revivre ça.

Les dernières bulles de sa vie remontèrent à la surface, se mélangeant à l'écume.

Pourquoi étaient-ils là déjà ? Une affaire de Dame blanche en Normandie, se souvint il.

Hautes dans le ciel, les mouettes riaient aux éclats et la mer s'abbattait toujours contre les roches.

XoXoXoX

-KANDAAAAA !

-Il n'est pas là Lenalee.

La jeune fille secoua la tête et reprit ses recherches. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs posa une main sur son épaule.

-Rentrons. La nuit est tombé, on risquerait de se perdre. La nuit porte conseil et si ça se trouve Kanda est déjà rentré.

L'adolescente acquiesca.

-Tu penses qu'IL est si indifférent au départ de Kanda ,

-IL ? Lavi ?

Nouveau hochement de tête.

-Non. Je l'ai entendu pleurer seul.

-Alors pourquoi n'est il pas venu nous aidé ?

Le blandinet réfléchit.

-Il doit encore s'en remettre. Aussi, c'est la faute de Bakanda. C'est lui qui a dit que tout était fini entre eux.

-Mais la sevante ?

-Un malentendu. C'était elle qui a agressé Lavi dans le couloir. Et Kanda est arrivé au mauvais moment.

Les deux adolescents repartirent sur la lande, abandonnant la plage. Aucun ne vit le long manteau noir, étendu sur le sol trempé. Il fut bientôt emporté par la marée montante.

Sur une branche, une chouette hulula.

_Une Dame blanche..._


End file.
